1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for creating an encoded document.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, XML encodes all data by using a character-encoding scheme such as UTF-8 or UTF-16. In this case, the encoded data has redundancy and increases in data size as compared with the original information amount. In contrast to this, Fast Infoset (ISO/IEC 24824-1: 2007 Information technology—Generic applications of ASN.1: Fast Infoset) as an ISO/IEC standard, which is a binary XML technique, reduces the redundancy and data size of data by encoding integers, floating-point numbers, and the like by using an encoding schemes corresponding to the data types. However, Fast Infoset needs to describe the identifier of the encoding scheme for each data in encoded data, and hence requires a data size that corresponds to each identifier. In contrast, W3C EXI (Efficient XML Interchange (EXI) Format 1.0), which is also a binary XL technique, acquires the data type information of each data from an XML schema. This eliminates the necessity to describe the identifier of each encoding scheme in encoded data, and hence achieves a further reduction in data size.
In order to encode data using EXI according to the data type, an encoding rule must be created before the schema of a document or a partial schema. A schema defines the overall grammar of XML data, and includes descriptions irrelevant to each XML data. To create an encoding rule from a schema, therefore, much processing time and a large memory size are required.